Once Upon a Times and other Broken Drabbleys
by Writ-in-Fire-and-Ice
Summary: A collection of 10 drabble-ys. Most of which are rather depressing. Warning: If you cry easily, you may need a tissue. I don't know. I'm not you. Enjoy!   T for safety.
1. Once Upon a Time

Note: This is a collection of ten or so of my drabble-y things. Seeing as though I seem to write more drabbles than actual stories, I may end up with a few collections. Some of this may tend towards one-shots, but oh well.

**Once Upon a Time**

Prompt: Peter Pettigrew's next to last thoughts.

Disclaimer: No, just no.

* * *

><p>He looked back at the days when he laughed freely and had a good time only rarely now. Those memories were filled with bitterness, for he recognized that he should have died for them. Never should he have lived. Now here he was at the gate to this little prison in the bottom of the opulent manor.<p>

And before even thought about it, he knew what to do if it came to it. He would not struggle, would not fight; he would accept his fate like he should have done all those many years before, like he should have done that fateful night.

His name was Peter Pettigrew, and once upon a time he was called Wormtail by his friends.

_**But once upon a time ended a long, long time ago.**_

* * *

><p>AN: This has to be the most canonical one I've written yet.<p> 


	2. But You'd Never Know It

But You'd Never Know It

Prompt: "Don't tell." "Why?" "'Cause then they'll know." Oh, the things my Great-Grandfather said. May he rest in peace.

* * *

><p>The two of them danced to their own tune. They dragged their friends along with them and got caught up in the lyrics. It almost seemed as if there wasn't another world out there.<p>

Their smiles, kindness, dances, and laughter seemed to erase all knowledge of this other world. The two of them were the happiest couple you'd ever meet, but they lived in the worst of times. You wouldn't know it if you were standing in their home, but there was a war boiling just outside their door.

Their names were Lily and James Potter, and their cottage was on the frontlines of a war.

**_But you'd never know it._**

* * *

><p>An: Bit more upbeat than the first one. Slightly funny that this is the second one. Yet again, very canon. Apparently, it is possible for me to write canon.<p> 


	3. Broke, Just a Little Bit

Broke, Just a Little Bit

Prompt: An earlier one-shot I wrote about the final battle. Yep, even my own writing inspires me. XD

Disclaimer: A girl walks up,"I don't own Harry Potter." The ghost of her great-grandfather floats in,"Don't tell anyone." "Why not?" "'Cause then they'll know."

* * *

><p>Spells whizzed by, missing them by millimeters. They were in their element; they had been trained for this. They twisted, turned, dived, and dodged. If one of their own fell, there were two more just waiting to avenge their fallen friend.<p>

One by one their opponents fell or fled. Luna dodged a killing curse. Neville ducked around a corner, and Cruciatus fizzled on the wall where he had been barely a moment before. The Creevey brothers fought back to back.

Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe fought with every spell, and being Ravenclaws, they knew a lot. Fred and George found some rather… interesting uses for their products. And all the while, they knew it was their duty to protect their school, their home.

They were the DA, and they fought for freedom and equality.

_**But still, with every casualty their hearts broke, just a little bit.**_


	4. Given the Chance

Given the Chance

Prompt: Chances and how they are used.

* * *

><p>She screamed and screamed for all she was worth.<p>

"No!" Down on to her knees she fell, in the middle of the rain. She wanted it all to end. Never, she swore, would she let them control her. She would be a free bird and if they tried to destroy her? She'd drag them all down with her!

Down on her knees with tears running down her face, she sent a silent plea to whoever was up there. "Whoever, whatever, you are, please! Oh please! Keep my little cousin Sirius out of this mess!" Standing up and straightening her clothes, she sent one last glance to house she loathed.

Her name was Andromeda _**Black**_, and once she'd been proud of that fact.

**_But everything changes, if given the chance._**

* * *

><p>AN: Lovely, more canon-y drabble-ys. Some of my vagues should be coming soon however.<p> 


	5. Time and Time Again

Prompt: Time and Time again.

Disclaimer: Five angels stand upon cloud singing, "Our Great-Granddaughter, she doesn't own Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>He had a choice. A hard choice, a choice that could potentially save the world. Or tear what was left of it into microscopic pieces.<p>

For him it was easy. Save the world. For once though, he got to save the world _and_ be selfish. Saving it meant getting his family back, his friends back, and the woman he loved back. For him it would always be an easy choice.

He was Harry Potter, and time and time again, he would choose option one, save the world.

_Because for him, dying with one's loved ones is a far, far better fate than living without them._

* * *

><p>AN: Bit of vagueness there. *points to the woman he loved line* Enjoy!<p> 


	6. Disdain

Prompt: Vocabulary Week #8 Word #? Disdain

Disclaimer: A smiling teenager stands before you holding a staff made out of a microphone stand, a broken ornament, and duct tape. "I'm sorry but all I own is the staff."

* * *

><p>Disdain. The way he had been treated all of his life. It wasn't enough for the that he had survived. It wasn't enough for them that he had magic.<p>

Oh no, they always wanted more. More that he wasn't willing to or couldn't give. Oh, but if it was more they want. Then more they would get.

His name was Neville Longbottom, and he had been treated with disdain all his life.

_But he would teach this world a lesson it would never forget with the help of another boy who had been treated with disdain._

_Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>AN: Ah hem, I think this is what you call Dark!Neville. o_O I wonder how many time THAT has been written. Dark!Neville and Dark!Harry, two things I've never written before in one drabble-y. Lovely.<p> 


	7. Just a Smiling Face

Prompt: Fame.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. JK Rowling, the queen of the nargles, does though.

* * *

><p>Fame is a fickle beast, but he had learned how to tame it. He had directed it, used it, twisted it, and redirected it. He used it as a means to his ends. He molded it and abused it. He took the memories of true heroes and made them his own.<p>

Then it had crashed around him, and he was left with no memory of it. Just a painful longing for something he could never again have. A painful need to be known and recognized, not that he knew that was what he needed.

His name once was Gilderoy Lockhart, and now he was just another smiling face to the wizarding world.

_And now the only memory of him lies in the minds of the two boys who helped him end up that way._

_A fitting end, I daresay._

* * *

><p>AN: Depressing, no? One that was fun for me to write because it finally show that him being oblivated is a far worse punishment than we thought, at least, in my opinion.<p> 


	8. Broken Cages

Broken Cages

Disclaimer: ? Do I have to?

* * *

><p>She wandered among the wreckage of her ruined mind, trying to find the pieces that belonged. She was trapped in her own personal brand of Wonderland. Trapped among the curiosities and eccentricities of her memories. Nothing to lead and nothing to guide, and things just got curiouser and curiouser. Every now and then she'd happen upon a window into the outside world.<p>

She watched her son grow and become strong. She saw pieces of a second war. Today, she knew would be different. Her son entered as per usual.

"N-n-n-n-e-v-ille."

Her name was Alice Longbottom, and she had been trapped in Wonderland for a long time.

_But for her the cage has broken._


	9. Stretched Truth

Stretched Truth

AN: This... I'm not sure what this is except for somewhat-Good!Rita Skeeter. The idea came to me at 1 am or so... So don't ask.

Disclaimer: *sleepy* Nuuh... owwn... Noo... Rowwing dooo...

* * *

><p>She stared at the paper before her, quill tapping the rhythm of a familiar song on her desk. She wasn't the Prophet's best reporter for no reason. Sure, she stretched the truth, but she worked hard to make it believeable.<p>

But now? With Death Eaters knocking on her fireplace, demanding she stretch the truth their way? She made a decision and plans to find one of those Potterwatch people. Now, back to writing her resignation...

Her name was Rita Skeeter, and she was no fool.

_**She knew exactly what Death Eaters did to those who stretched truth.**_


	10. Boxes are Blue

Boxes are Blue

Welcome to the final installment of this set of drabble-ys, I hope you had a nice ride. I'll eventually get around to starting another one.

* * *

><p>It was completely depressing she thought as she eyed her world crashing down around her. Pureblood beliefs were broken left and right, and the Muggleborns rose against their oppressors. She herself had sat curled in the corner of the Slytherin dungeons for far too long. Her spells went whizzing across the lines of battle, straight into Death Eater territory.<p>

She danced a dance of death around the battlefield, striking down those who dared to place a toe in her path. When a killing curse was flung her way, she twirled out of its way without a second thought. And spun right into a blue box filled with adventure.

Her name is Daphne Greengrass, kindhearted Slytherin.

_**She's running for her life now, and enjoying every minute of it.**_

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, I like the idea of Daphne not being the ice princess she usually is made out to be. Secondly, I used quite a bit of crossover there, but I'm not starting a new story for one drabble-y that doesn't explicitly say anything. Finally, this story is cannon as far as I'm concerned because we never find out what happens to her. Her younger sister marries Draco, but Daphne mysteriously vanishes off the planet. Quite literally in my story...<p> 


End file.
